


she is the sun

by LadyLya



Category: Orginal Work, Queens and Foreigners
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, GAY GAY GAY, Light Angst, Qaseon, Reflection, Symbolism, girlie gets in her feelings, mentions of childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLya/pseuds/LadyLya
Summary: “You’re staring, my love.” Margaret spoke with that soft laugh of hers, drawing Anastasia out of her own thoughts. “I was? I didn’t realise.”





	she is the sun

It was in moments like this where she found the most peace. Walking arm in arm, closer than she ever imagined she'd get to be to someone. Not just in body, but in spirit _too_.

She watched as Margaret took deep breaths. In, and out, in and then out again. Breathing in the lingering scent of rain on the grass from the night before.

It must be home she thinks of, Anastasia reflects, this far south in Qaseon seldom rains. Here there is more often than not sandstorms, rain is seen as a blessing. But Anastasia wouldn’t agree to such a statement. She preferred the warm sun of Crelia, her home.

Home to Margaret was the cold northern harshness called Adonia, a place they visit most when they tire of the southern heat, _or_ of university.

"You're staring, my love." Margaret spoke with that soft laugh of hers, drawing Anastasia out of her own thoughts. "I was? I didn't realise.” 

A dreamer, her grandmother called her growing up. Grandfather just called it laziness. Always looking into the past, into her own mind.

But Margaret had changed that. She drew her out, she made her want to be in the present. To be in the moment, living, breathing, _laughing, to be with her._

Margaret once told her, “you won’t find me there. In the past, wherever you look to, I won’t be there. I’m here.”

That was just one of the many things she was grateful to Margaret for. She had changed everything for her. She had become the warm sun, the sun of her home. The place she looked to for comfort the most.

“Marg?” Anastasia asks, her voice low.

She pauses. ”Yes?” Margaret asks, turning herself towards her girlfriend and stopping right in her tracks.

”I love you.” Anastasia tells her, and she says so in such a way that sounds like it must have cost her something. 

Margaret pauses before answering. ”I love you more,” she replies, showing that warm smile of hers, giving a slight squeeze to Anastasia’s arm and a kiss to her cheek. One that says,  _I am_ _here_ _with_ _you_   _and_ _I_ _love_ _you_.

But in a way she was brighter and warmer than any sun Anastasia had ever set her eyes on. She is _the_ sun, greater than any other, and perhaps Anastasia is the moon. Her moon. Her home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was enjoyable! this is just bits of Anastasia reflecting and enjoying a moment with Margaret! a piece i’ve had in my head for awhile — also i recognise there’s some trouble with the pacing! i wasn’t really sure how to go about that. definitely not one of my strongest abilities
> 
> if anyone noticed, the line about always looking to the past and Margaret not being there is inspired by crimson peak! that line has stuck with me :)
> 
> i feel like there’s tons of mistakes with this that i’ll keep rereading and editing but for now i’m gonna try to be happy with it — this is just a drabble! nothing too serious. comment what you think and tell me what more you wanna see about these two! more canon verse things or modern verse thing? xx


End file.
